


Sunflower

by SebStanborn



Series: The A/B/O Trashcan [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Captain America: The First Avenger, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Omega Bucky Barnes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Sorry Not Sorry, Thor (2011) - Freeform, Warnings May Change, You're On The Canon Ground I'm Up In Crackship Space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebStanborn/pseuds/SebStanborn
Summary: "I, Odin Allfather, cast you out!"





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the song, I liked it's title, I used it, fight me.

_"I, Odin Allfather, cast you out!"_

 

 

\---

 

 

The Prince splutters and coughs, pushing himself up and out of the muddy, freezing puddle he'd landed in despite the dull ache in his bones and throbbing in his skull.

"What in Hel?" He curses quietly, glancing around at his surroundings. Instead of in the Bifrost, he's standing in a forest, in a ditch of sorts, up to his ankles in mud.

"Where did father send me?" He wonders aloud, shifting slightly to glance up then around. His priority is to find out where he is and get Mjölnir back. He's alone in the forest, but surely there's a town nearby, he simply needs to find it.

Huffing, he trudges out of the mud and pulls himself up the mound. Looking up, he can see smoke rising in the distance, flames illuminating the sky. Focusing on the noises surrounding him, he picks up the sounds of shouting and quick, rapid-fire explosions, only a few miles away from him. He must be near the frontline of a war.

He's about to start running in the direction of the flames, to see if anyone's injured, when he's drawn back by the sound of footsteps running towards him.

"Fuck!"

Thor whips around just in time to get a brief glance at the slim brunet figure that barrels into him. He can't help but let out a surprised shout as the two slide backwards and go tumbling down the mound, landing right back in the mud where Thor had started.

"Fuck," the figure atop him repeats quietly. The figure, a young male Omega, stays still for a moment before glancing up at Thor's face, his eyes widening before he scrambles back.

"Who the hell are you?" The Omega demands, pushing himself to his feet so he's looming over Thor, his hand instinctively twitching towards his empty pocket. It's almost funny, considering if Thor were to stand the brunet would look tiny, even if he is tall for an Omega.

Raising his hands to placate the Omega, the Prince pushes himself to his knees. "I'm Thor, son of Odin."

The Omega narrows his eyes.

"What division are you?"

Thor squints.

"Division?" He asks slowly, "as in a war division?"

The Omega raises an eyebrow and doesn't respond, simply just waits for a reply.

"I'm not. I don't actually know where I am," Thor begrudgingly admits.

"You're not with the Krauts?"

Thor's brows furrow, but he goes to respond regardless to the fact he's not sure what the brunet means. Before he can even get a word out, another man, large, blonde and Alpha, comes crashing through the forest.

"Buck!" The Alpha sighs before pausing at the sight of Thor kneeling in the mud. "A friendly?" He asks the Omega.

The Omega eyes him for a long moment before turning to the Alpha with a slight nod. "Yeah, he's good."

The Alpha nods as he carefully slides down the mound and offers Thor his hand.

"Steve Rogers."

"Thor," Thor says, taking Steve's hand and shaking it. He glances down at their joined hands and blinks. Steve's strong, even for an Asgardian Alpha.

"We've got a long walk ahead, so if you're joining us let's get a move on," Steve says, giving Thor's shoulder a friendly pat before briefly glancing at the brunet as he starts to walk. Thor considers his options: either stay alone in the forest, or follow the two who clearly know where they're going. Really, he has no choice.

"Let's go," Steve calls over his shoulder, waving the two along.

Thor glances down at himself and sighs. "Humiliating," he mutters, brushing some of the mud off. His brother would be mortified.

"Get over your bruised dignity and hurry up," the Omega says as he brushes past him. The Prince huffs but complies, jogging slightly to catch up with the brunet.

He's a pretty Omega, tall and well built, with cinnamon hair and steel grey eyes.

"Thank you," Thor smiles. "For helping me."

The Omega gives him a considering look before smiling hesitantly in return and cautiously, gently punching Thor's shoulder.

"It's fine," he says. "I'm James, by the way."

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting around to that multi chaptered Thor/Bucky. I'm not all that pleased with this chapter, but I knew I just needed to do it and get it out of the way. I'm fucking with time here, just try to stop me! Anyway! I love you all and hope you guys enjoyed! :) Also: Miles Morales is my child and I fucking adore him!


End file.
